Pure Hearts
by ThePandaGuardian
Summary: What happens if Panda's fantasize and imaginary characters come into reality? Well, this story says it all. Follow Panda and her new friends in this exciting drama-filled story! Inspired by AviatorGaming and Aphmau on YouTube! Go check them out!
1. The Night Before

**A/N Hey all my baby cubs! I've been planning for this to come out for a while….. I was having a hard time actually creating the cover…. Yes, I'm that type of person. I think that this picture suits the story! And I'm really proud of it! Why, you ask does it suit the story? Well, you're going to have to read the story to find out!**

 **Panda's POV**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Tomorrow is my first day of school. I really don't want to leave all my other friends though. But my parents are forcing me to go to this new public school call PureStone High. All my things are ready, but I can't bring you to school. Just in case of bullies. Got to go and sleep! Bye!_

"Panda! Go to sleep! Your first day is tomorrow, have you forgotten?" My dad called from his room.

"No, I didn't forget! I'm going right now…" I grumbled and closed my lights.

"And no reading!"

Ugh.

I jumped on my bed, and despite my parents orders, I took out my flashlight and started to read….

 **The Next Day**

"PANDA GET OUT OF BED! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" My mom shouted from downstairs. I lifted my head up.

"Huh? What times is it?..." I turned towards the clock and stared at it until my eyes focused.

7:30

Grrrr…

"Mom, its not even late…" I growled and went to get ready.

I was downstairs in less that five minutes.

"See? I don't take long…" I went to sit down at the table. My mom looked at me.

"Panda, don't give me an attitude…." She looked at me sadly. Her expression crushed me and I instantly felt guilty.

"Sorry mom…" I started to eat. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad…." I sighed.

She smiled. "It's okay sweetie, here give me a hug."

I got up and hugged her.

"I love you mom…" I smiled.

"I love you too." She looked at me. "Now go get them!"

I broke out of the hug and got my bags. "Okay, I'm leaving!" I called out and stepped out my front door.

I breathed in. "That's the smell of….. Wait… What IS that smell?" I plugged my nose and searched for the source of the disgusting smell.

It was our trash can.

"Ew…. MOM THE TRASH GUY DIDN'T COME AND TAKE THE TRASH!" I shouted at the screen door. I only heard a muffled "yeah okay".

"Oh whatever, he'll probably come tomorrow…" I shrugged it off and started to walk to school…...

I wonder what's going to happen today…

 **So if you haven't noticed, these are going to be short chapters. Mainly because, it's easier for me to write while balancing time for school. BUT, they will be posted more often than my other FFs to make up for the quantity. Thank you my baby cubs for understanding! Stay tuned! Panda out!**


	2. The Shipper

**A/N And so the second chapter is out! I'm honestly not sure if I should continue, mainly because I'm planning for ANOTHER story to come out. If you want to have me continue this story then leave a review! It all depends on you guys!**

 **Panda's POV**

Ugh, now I regret reading late last night. Once I get into a book, I won't stop reading until I'm done. It's an advantage and a disadvantage.

Oh well.

Now I'm stuck going to this school. I threw my light blue hood over my head so I could hide my ears. I don't like showing them to the public, because they get unwanted attention.

I kept walking to PureStone High until I got to the the front gate. It was wide open and up until that point I didn't notice how many people were there.

"Hey, are you the new kid?" I turned around and saw a girl with a gray camisole and a white shirt looking at me. She also had brown hair.

"Uh, yes. I am…" I said shyly and more people started to gather around me. A blond haired boy with black sunglasses went to stand next to the girl.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"It's Panda." I answered with more confidence. He came closer to study me. His eyes came to a stop when he noticed my hood. I pulled my hood further down.

"Aw come on Slayer. Don't scare the poor girl." The girl came to my rescue and placed a hand on his shoulder.

I took a step back. "Slayer's your name?" I asked him.

"Yup." He gave me a grin and pushed his sunglasses up. He pointed to the girl. "And that's Nelle. Don't you have the decency to at least introduce yourself?"

Nelle pointed at Slayer. "Hey…. Don't make this about me."

"Oh, I AM making this about you." He smiled mischievously.

"Why you- Wait… No, I'm not doing this. Here Panda follow me. I'll give you a tour of the school." She waved her hand grandly in the direction of the school." She said cheerfully and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"What do you mean by what you said?" I asked bluntly while she was ripping my arm from my body. "And can you please stop pulling me? I can walk you know." I chuckled.

She let go of my arm. "Sorry, we don't usually get new students….." She started to laugh. "Sorry if I was hurting you. I get excited easily."

I smiled at her. "It's alright. I understand how you feel. I'm kind of the same. Only it's usually when I read or watch a good book or an anime."

"Oh really? I watch some anime too! Actually a lot of my friends are into that stuff! You should come sit with us today at lunch!"

No…. I didn't want this to happen… Did I mention that I don't like talking to a group of people? Well, yeah, I hate it. I usually stay quiet. Even if they are talking about something I like.

"Uh, I'll pass. You know, it's the first day of school. I have a lot of running around to do…' I lied and smiled. "But thanks for the offer!"

She looked disappointed. "Oh well, okay. No problem? Well let's just continue the tour-"

BAM! Nelle crashed into a tan boy with light brown hair. He looked like a surfer dude.

"Nelle! Are you okay?!" I rushed over to help her. She was rubbing her head.

The surfer dude lifted his head. "Nelle! Hey, watch where you're going!" His face went pink as he stood up and backed away.

"Ugh! Jerry! YOU watch where YOU'RE going!" Sh shouted at him, her face also pink.

"You're so annoying!" He started running the opposite direction.

"Keep on running, you potato!" She shouted after him and brushed off herself. She looked at me. "Sorry that you had to see that Panda."

I helped her and looked for any bruises. I pointed at her elbow. "It's alright. But you're injured."

She looked at her bruise. "That's nothing, I'll take care of it later."

I looked at her curiously. "Why did you both blush when you saw each other? Do you like each other?"

Her face went pink. "N-no! I don't like him! It's the opposite actually!" She said a bit too quickly.

I rolled my eyes. "Suuuuurrrrrrrrrreeee… Let's just get on with the tour." I chuckled.

"H-hey, I'm being serious! If anything, the cutest ship is Slayer and Foster!" SHe changed the subject.

"Hey you changed the sub- Wait, who's Foster?" I asked.

"I'll introduce you later. Right now we have a tour to finish." She winked at me and started to walk again.

I smiled. "Yeah okay. Let's walk while I think of ship names for you and…. What was his name again? Oh, Jerry!" I started to laugh as Nelle turned around to give me a death stare. "I know! Jelle!" I shouted and started to run away from her.

"H-HEY! GET BACK HERE!" She screamed and started to chase me.

"Try and catch me!" I stuck my tongue back at her and continued to run.

 **I think this is my favorite story so far! I keep laughing! Please leave a review! They're a big support to us writer! Thanks for all the love and Panda out!**


	3. New Friends On The First Day

**A/N Welcome back my baby cubs! Now we're on the third chapter! This is honestly my favorite story so far! I'm planning for another story to be published, but I can't manage three stories at the same time. If you want me to continue please leave a review! They're a big support and motivation to keep me going!**

 **Panda's POV**

"So these are my friends Panda! That's Twirly…" Nelle pointed to the one with light blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hai! My name is Twirly, but you can call me Twirls!" She said cheerfully. "I heard you like anime and books! I love them too! We should talk about them later!"

"Yeah okay…" I said a bit impatiently, due to the classwork and homework piled up that I wanted to start NOW.

"That's Ridgel." Nelle pointed to the one with scarlet hair and blue eyes.

"Haiz." She waved at me.

"That's Foster." She pointed to the one with brown hair and green eyes who had the exact same outfit as Nelle.

"Aye." She smiled and waved at me.

"Is that the one that you spoke of earlier?" I asked.

"Yes, the one and only." Nelle responded.

Foster raised her eyebrows. "What were you talking about?" She asked us.

Nelle looked at me and back at her. "Just how you and Slayer make a cute couple. The cutest in fact." She winked.

"I met Slayer at the front gates. He seems like the perfect guys for you!" I said cheerfully.

"What do you know?" Foster snapped at me. I took a step back.

"Sorry…." I said quietly. She read the expression on my face.

"Oh no I'm so sorry Panda. I didn't mean it that way…." She said sincerely. I saw that she hadn't meant it and smiled.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have assumed. I'm going to go now." I said slowly taking a step back away from them.

"Awww why Panda? You have some work?" Ridgel asked me.

I looked down. "Yeah you could say that. I gotta go, bye guys! It was nice meeting you!" I waved and started walking until I came to a quiet spot under a tree. I sat at the bench.

"I'll just sit here…" I said taking a seat. I pulled out a piece of paper and started to write.

 _The trees are like my best friends. They don't criticize, they just listen. They listen to my problems and my worries. The only thing is, they don't give advice. In some ways that's good. That means I'm learning to make my own opinions._

"Hey you. I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?"

I looked up and saw a boy I think my age staring down at me. He had blond hair and the most peculiar eyes. His right eye was blue and his left eye was red. He was wearing a blue hoodie.

"Yes, I'm new here. My name is Panda. What's yours?" I asked casually.

"It's Reaper." He grinned. "Mind if I sit?"

"It's alright." I smiled and moved over so he could sit.

He took his seat and leaned over so he could see what I had wrote.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "You could just ask…" I gave him the paper. He read over what I wrote and looked at me, his eyes sparkling.

"Wow, you have some skills! This is amazing!" He gave me back my paper.

My cheeks started to warm up. "It's not that big of a deal… I didn't even try…." I said shyly.

"Wow really? That's something! I actually have a friend who likes designing different things like trees, leaves, the sun, and well scenery. You should meet her! Maybe you two could work together and submit something to the school!" He suggested.

I smiled at him. "That sounds nice! What's her name?" I asked.

"Here…" He said taking out a piece of paper. "Her name is Sapphire Rose. I'll give you her number. You can text her and say that you're a friend of Reaper's. She'd understand." He gave me the small slip with her number and her name.

"F-friend?!" I squeaked suddenly. Blood started rushing to my cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. It's just my first day. I didn't think I'd make friends…." I said nervously, looking at his eyes in amazement.

"Well, we are friends right?" He gave me a wink.

"Uhh, yeah sure, friends!" I said with confidence. My hood was falling off so I pulled it up. He started to stare.

"Why are you wearing a hoodie?" He asked reaching over to pull it off. "It's not that cold…"

I slapped his hand away. "I just like wearing my hood. Don't judge…" I mumbled.

He put his hands up. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that… My fault."

I smiled forgivingly. "It's alright…"

"So I'll see you tomorrow Panda?" He got up and started to walk away. Free time was coming to an end soon.

"Yeah… See you tomorrow Reaper!" I waved.

I'm not nearly done with the first day…. Why is this taking forever?

 **Thank you for reading the third chapter my baby cubs! I wanted to link some of my friends who are actually in this story or have been mentioned so far, because they have accounts here as well! :3**

 **Sapphire Rose:**

 **u/9756627/SapphireRosebeacon**

 **Foster:**

 **u/9756514/OwensKatieA**

 **Go and support them!**

 **Panda out!**


	4. The Formal Request

**A/N Welcome back my baby cubs! Here we have the fourth chapter! As you guys can see I have now three stories to manage…. I might have to put ONE on hiatus so I can have time to study for school. Which one should I discontinue for the time being? Let me know in the reviews!**

Panda's POV

I texted Sapphire this morning to meet up at the park near school. I arrived an hour before school started to start arranging some plans with her.

"Panda?" I heard a girl's voice. "Hey Panda! It's me Sapphire!"

I looked up and saw a girl with blue hair and some pink highlights. She had light blue eyes.

"Hey." I said casually and smiled. She took a seat next to me.

"Thanks for asking to meet up! So do you have any poems or stories that we could illustrate?" She asked me taking out her notebook and starting to write notes.

I showed her my story that I printed out this morning. "Here's my shortest one."

She flipped through the many pages. "Uhhh Panda?"

"Yes?"

"This is too long…." She chuckled silently. "Are you sure that this one is your shortest story?"

"It's is? But, 188 pages isn't long for a story!" I mumbled quietly.

She stared at me. "Panda, that's long for a freshmen in high school. Even juniors like me don't write that much…."

I sighed. "Sorry…."

She quickly put her hands out and waved. "N-no! That's not what I meant!"

She said frantically, giving back my story. "That's amazing but I need something short. Do you have any poems on you?"

I flipped through my binder. "Yes, I have a lot. But this is my shortest one I wrote last year." I handed her a page.

She read over it. "Wow this is deep…. How did you write this? It's so sad… But it's so motivating at the same time!" She smiled at me.

I looked down in discomfort. "Yeah, I just randomly write whatever comes to my head." I lied and smiled back at her.

"Can you email me a copy? I don't want to take yours in case I lose it." She handed me back my poem.

"Yeah sure, what's your email?" I asked.

"Here." She ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote down her email then gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said reading over the paper and chuckling at the address. I looked at her. "You're a Zana shipper?"

She laughed. "Yep! I love that ship from Aphmau! There's actually a group of girls here that love Aphmau too!"

I gave her a surprised look. "Who?"

"It's the PureSto-"

"Hey guys!" A boy's voice rang from behind me. I turned around.

"O-oh hey Reaper!" I kind of squeaked and smiled at him.

"Someone has a crush…." Sapphire leaned in and whispered to me.. I elbowed her lightly.

"I do not!" I whispered.

"I bet it's the eyes and the looks. Well, he's pretty smart too. I can't blame you for falling for him…." She casually whispered again.

"Shut up! He's coming!" I pushed her away from me.

"Are you guys doing something? Because I need to borrow Panda for something." Reaper came up and put his hands in his pocket.

"Y-you do?" I asked and slapped myself for shuddering. I heard Sapphire chuckle.

"No we just finished up. You can have her. I'm leaving anyways." She got up and winked at me. I stuck out my tongue.

"Bye." I waved to her.

"See you in class. Bye Panda." She waved then turned and walked away.

Reaper took a seat next to me. "Hey Panda."

"Why does your voice sound off?" I immediately noticed and asked.

He gave me a smile. "I just wanted to tell you to meet up in classroom 202."

"Why?"

He shook his head. "Reasons."

"Why couldn't you text me? Why did you come here to tell me formally?"

He shook his head again. "Reasons."

"Reaper? Why are you acting so weird?"

He shook his head once more. "Panda, I just need you to come. It's really important. Also, no matter what anybody says or texts you, don't listen to them. Just come and meet me."

He gave me a very serious look to show that he wasn't joking.

"Got it." I answered.

"Thanks. I'll explain everything there. I have to go and finish up some things. Bye Panda." He got up and started to walk.

"Okay…." I sighed like an idiot.

He turned around and winked. "No matter what, come and meet me in classroom 202…."

I smiled and nodded. He broke out into a sprint towards the school.

I wonder what he wants to talk about...

 **I was planning for this chapter to take place still on the first day. But due to timings I decided not to. Sorry for the inconvenience. Panda out!**


	5. Tired Hurt Angry Sad

**A/N The fifth chapter is out! I have an idea on how the story is going to end too! I hope you're excited!**

 **Panda's POV**

I glanced up at the time.

12:22

"Ugh when will this class end?" I groaned staring outside

"Tell me about it."

"Huh?" I turned my head away from the window to see who had spoken.

"Hey." It was a boy with brown hair and eyes similar to mine.

I waved. "Hey."

He passed a piece of paper to me secretly and put his finger over his mouth to gesture silence.

I looked at the paper.

 _My name is Emman! Sorry for passing this, but we can't talk in class. What's your name?_

When did he even have the time to write this? I took out my light blue pen.

 _My name is Panda. This is a weird way to meet I must say. How did you get time to write this down?_

I passed the paper back to him. He read over and started to write the passed it back to me.

 _I have my ways. That's a cool name Panda! You want to meet up after school?_

"But I have to meet with Reaper. He's a friend of mine." I mumbled a little too loudly as I wrote.

Emman pushed back his chair in shock. "You…. You're friends with Reaper? Reaper Lorde?"

I gave him a weird look. "Yes…. Is something of the matter?"

"You… You disgust me!"

My eyes widened. "Huh?"

He glared at me, with all his rage. "Stay away from me you monster!"

 **BRING!**

No… That's the bell!

Emman started walking away.

"Emman, wait!" I called out to him. He turned around and gave me a snotty look.

"You don't belong here. Remember that." He said coldly.

What….. What had I done wrong?

"Oh Reaper…. What are you putting me through?..." I mumbled worriedly.

 _No matter what, come and meet me in classroom 202….._

Why? Why are those words now giving me the chills?...

I rushed to my usual bench, hoping to find Reaper so I could ask him some questions.

He wasn't there.

"Reaper…." I mumbled, thinking back to the face that Emman had when I mentioned him…. His face… Was so scary….

Chills ran down my spine…..

I sat and ate there alone. Wasn't surprised, of course. What Emman said was true…. I don't belong here….

I took out a piece of paper and started to write.

 _I'm confused. Dazed and worried. Angry and sad. All these mixed emotions crowd around me and they won't leave me alone. I am forever with this curse. Separated from the rest of mankind. Will this feeling and way of living ever go away? I hardly doubt it._

 _Not anytime soon._

I sighed. "When will everything stop? Why can't I be normal?..."

My eyes narrowed. I stood up and punched the tree behind the bench.

"This. Stupid. Curse. Won't. Leave. Me. ALONE!" I punched and cried, hoping that all my frustration and anger would be pounded into the tree.

But no matter what, this will never stop.

My hands were bleeding badly. I hardly noticed that it had started in the first place.

"P-Panda?" I heard a voice from behind me. It was Foster.

"F-F-Foster…." Tears started forming again on my eyelashes. She had a frightened look on her face.

"Y-you… You did that?..." She asked me and pointed her shaking finger towards the tree. I turned around and saw that the tree had a clear round imprint, indicating that someone had punched it.

I fell to my knees and buried my head in them. She rushed to me, despite the fact that I had done that to a precious tree.

"Panda…. What's wrong…" She took my arms and patted me on my head. I was still crying. I said nothing.

"Panda?" I heard another voice. I was too tired and exhausted to lift my head up.

"Nelle, Twirly, Ridgel… Panda… She just…." Foster said.

"Oh my god…. That tree…." Nelle gasped.

"She did that?" Twirly asked her seriously.

I smelled some cookies. "Panda, take these. It'll make you feel better…." I heard Ridgel say.

I looked up with my bloodshot eyes and stared at Ridgel. My eyes focused. She was holding a small plate with cookies.

She smiled sympathetically. "Take now… No buts."

Tired.

Hurt.

Angry.

Sad.

The words that revolved around me and my life. I reached over to take a cookie. But before I could even touch the delicacy….

Everything went black.

 **Thanks for all the support and alerts guys! Please! Leave a review! I appreciate the constructive feedback! It helps me get better! And it also motivates me to keep writing! Thanks my baby cubs!**

 **Panda out!**


End file.
